


Friends With Benefits

by Caranthiryimi



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranthiryimi/pseuds/Caranthiryimi





	Friends With Benefits

   “又破译了一个铁堡坐标？”威震天看着声波面甲显示屏上的数据问道，声波点了点头。“Excellent，Soundwave.”

 

   时间已经不早了，声波汇报完工作想转过身回去充电，不料被威震天一把拦住。他贴着声波的音频接收器，低语道：“我让你到这儿来可不只是汇报工作，Soundwave。”声波明白了威震天的意思。他顺从的任由自己的君王把自己抱到充电床上。他开始承担起另一种职务——威震天的床伴。

 

    像往常的无数次那样，他打开自己的面罩，跪在床上亲吻着威震天的胸甲、大腿。然后轻车熟路地打开对接挡板，开始抚弄着未充能的输出管。威震天扶着声波的头雕，发出阵阵粗喘。不管是作为情报官还是床伴，声波总是能让人满意。

 

   威震天迫不及待地把声波推倒在枕上，粗暴地打开声波的后接档板，那里已经流出了些许润滑油，足够湿润了。威震天一向讨厌繁琐的前戏，他觉得那样肉麻又矫情。所以他不管不顾地顶了进去。声波抓紧了身下的金属织物，发出了一声短促的尖叫。这是声波的本音，不知是因为发生器积了灰还是因为情欲，声波的嗓音有些低哑。他抬起腿，蹭着威震天的腰身，仿佛是邀请。床上如此性感的情报官和平时那个严肃不苟的他判若两机。

 

   房间里没有交谈，只有粗喘和呻吟声。威震天握住声波的腰并向上一抬，使自己进入得更深。双方的散热系统都在疯狂工作，他们都觉得房间里简直太热了。声波的接口处一片凌乱，润滑油和交合液到处都是。大概是真的进入了状态，在威震天想放慢速度的时候，声波伸出触手绕到对方的背后，小爪子不断的挑逗着威震天的敏感点，还在他的后腰上轻轻地写起了字。

 

   “啊，别急，我会满足你的。”威震天突然退出，又猛地顶入，动作激烈毫不留情。而声波也迎合着威震天摆动着腰部，发声器传出充斥着情欲的喘息。不久，他们已经第三次过载了。在这过程中他们不曾接吻过，他们不需要，他们不过都是利用对方来发泄自身的生理需求而已。他们沉浸在这快感中，希望这原始的欲望会冲淡平时带来的所有烦恼。

 

     或许是因为欲望，或许是因为声波真的有了感情，拆卸过程中他看向威震天的目光十分灼热，像是打击看着击倒的眼神。然而在一切都结束后，他那红色的光学镜又回归了冷淡和漠然，像他从前那样。在声波已经快要下线的时候，威震天终于退出了他的身体，声波重新戴上了面罩。他关闭了一个个弹窗，挣扎着坐了起来。

 

    威震天收拾着床上的狼藉，对走向门口的声波说道：“加快破译铁堡数据的进程，也要注意安保工作，不能让汽车人窃取了去。”声波点了点头会意，正欲走时又被威震天叫住了。他以为应该和以往一样，让他严守秘密，不能让任何人知道等等。但是他今天说的是：“回去好好休息，实在不舒服去找击倒吧。还有，别和红蜘蛛走的太近。我不怀疑你的忠诚，我只是不想看见你总和他待在一起。”

 

    他们依旧是对方的床伴，不是吗？  
     


End file.
